User talk:Patapon Donchaka
User Page • Talk Page • Blogs • Prepare to get Lagged Notes: *I have removed the contents list why? It looked so dirty. *Remember please no pointless messages and spamming. *If you have time and you're signature is too complex please make it a template. But if you have a slow internet just press the signature button. *Please don't edit other users messages, edit here if you have a message!! ....Oh My.... ''(First message)'' Welcome, Realpatapondonchaka Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled.png page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Mazanaka (Talk) 07:08, December 21, 2012 I have given you the right to edit your own talk page. Have we calmed down yet? Just put the knife away from your wrists John, we can talk this out. I'm not sure what you expected to happen when you were poorly coding your "insults" on those other wikis but it certainly didn't change my mind about unbanning you that's for sure. So tell me, why should I unban you? As you can't reply on my talk page use your own. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:06, January 10, 2013 To Rah Gashapon You may not belive me but the guy doing those weird things was not me so i'm so sorry the insulted you with comments from late user 118.71.162.157 but the patapon 4 modern warfare thing it was me! I'm going to change those weird things my friend has done and oh yeah you should unban me and I will not do it and let my friend do it again and why is the dude who welcomed me is changed to Mazanaka?thanks for giving me a change to be unbanned Realpatapondonchaka (talk) 08:33, January 13, 2013 Reply Your reason is plausible. I am going to shorten your ban, but not completely remove it as you did vandalise a staff members user page. User:Mazanaka was once Zahuna, but he changed his name to something that he liked better. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo Rah Gashapon Thanks Rah for shortening my ban and i not do that patapon 4 modern warfare stuff again and thanks for the information of User:Mazanaka Yo. Realpatapondonchaka (talk) January 15, 2013 Your user page gave me brain cancer I'd ban you but I really need to get this checked out 12:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chill Rah It's ok, nothing showed up. I can't really ban you for your user page as long as nothing vulgar appears on it. User:Rah Gashapon (talk) 04:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply (Poll) I suppose I could change the poll, just for you. Unfortunately you aren't authorized to edit the poll yourself as you aren't an administrator. The poll you came up with is a hard one to create multiple choice questions for, but I will gladly take any other suggestions. If you want to suggest a poll to me, try to think of one that could have 3-5 possible answers. I'll leave the poll that's up for two more days if you don't submit one yourself to me, if not I'll change it myself. Anyway, thanks for reminding me that the poll needed changing. :P 01:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Duplicaters. I am aware of the 3 copy-cats, although they never got anywhere so I'm not concerned about them. I've come up with my own poll and will add it soon. 05:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay then... lol. 06:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin We don't immediately promote a user to an admin. First they are promoted to a rollback, and then an admin. A typical choice for admin would edit frequently, join group discussions often and have a positive reaction with the community. Although you've gone through the odd bump or two, it does not mean you cannot run for admin. Just be aware that our newest admin was promoted when he was around 1000 edits so it takes a fair bit of dedication I hope I answered your question! 05:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Rollback There are no set requirements for earning ranks. Reverting vandalism is a quick way to earn rollback. 05:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't really care But why is your signature so big? O.o 07:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I mean the source code for your signature is HUGE! 14:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username 14:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Everything will stay the same except for your name. 14:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Placebo effect All users can undo something but it's a long and tedious task. Rollback allows it in one click. 06:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I saw your help with the seperating Rollback You are now le rollback, congratulations! } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Check your le emails } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I've been a bit busy with some IRL stuff and never got around to it. You know how le rollback works right? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Videos I spent so long trying to get rid of it...oh well. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It was a pointless category to begin with, and you've gone ahead and added to a whole bunch of pages. Please stop. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) All that editing Good to see you hard at work. Just thought I'd let you know now that there is a way to remove a whole bunch at once (not individually) that we discovered a while back. Trying to rediscover it. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Most active I think around Patapon 3's release was the most active. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Blue I made your name light blue as you are now a rollback. If it isn't loght blue please tell me so I can fix it. You may need to clear your browser cache for it to be visible, or force refresh the page (Ctrl and F5 at the same time for Google Chrome). Anyway, congratulations on your promotion. 06:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda messed up. :P 14:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) For your cousin Tell him that I have had friends who played Warcraft but I haven't played it myself. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't know much about Dota but my friend played wow. Haven't seen them in a while so not sure if they still play. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bullets They look better and somehow take up less space. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Yumipon I do remember him saying something about coming by here every now and then to see how things are. I doubt he'll ever return to editing. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Clarification This is content list that most articles have. But look what happens when Images are on same row as headlines. It will be added to content list. Now some of the titles have the name of the person who made that pic that is on the same row. You can fix this by moving pictures one row down. Or up. Just as long as its not in the same row as title names. Heh, I moved this pic to be on same row as its headline. Now look at your content list. There now reads: Added by TMaakkonen. But thats not real headtitle. So basically move pictures into different rows. It quite easy actually. TMaakkonen (talk) 04:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I understand ❤ Its ok.. its ok.... i'm not ignoring you.. i'm just really busy with other game-related stuff so... are we cool? Myamsar (talk) 08:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ❤ Congrats Congrats on the 1000 edits! [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 06:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fighting Messages Hi there. After you sent me those messages, I couldn't help but take a gander at your page, and I noticed that you wish to become an administrator. Consider this some advice: Do not go around calling people "messed up" or "really super messed up". This is not a characteristic an administrator should have. What happened between Rah and I was almost a year ago, and it's behind us at this point. We had conflicting viewpoints and I'm sure we both said regrettable things. The matter was resolved, not ideally, but it was, and is now in the past. Anyway, back on topic, I just want you to know that calling me "messed up" wasn't exactly a kind thing to do, and I actually felt bad for a little while after reading that. I realize I do not have the status to be punishing you, and I'm not trying to, I just want you to know this is not behavior that gets one to become an admin. Smilular 22:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Mysterious cousin Who is this mysterious cousin? How often does he edit? The only time we hear of him is when something you/he has done becomes controversial. He seemed to be online the same time you were talking to us on the chat iirc. Why not raise something about it there? 11:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) DLCs uhmmm... hi! im new here and i was wondering where can i get dlcs? thanks! :) Wax.duldulao.vergara14 (talk) 02:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Forums A project that has been revived many times but never used. 14:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd say All Missions - category is pointless We already have category for all 3 games. Why have one for overall? Its reduntant. Besides it was created by new guy who spammed it to many articles. Kill it with fire. TMaakkonen (talk) 06:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :What I am going to do is take Patapon 1, 2, and 3 missions and make them a subcategory of "Missions" if someone hasn't already done it. If you're editing and notice that a mission hasn't been added to it's corresponding game mission category, add that and it will help me. 17:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Whenever I Feel Like It 13:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hello Is this ok PpDc? 09:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand No really, I don't. By the way thy isn't the word you're looking for on your talk page. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Definition of "useless categories" I think you're a bit confused on what a useless category actually is. Unused does not equal unneeded. Example: Hidden Categories. It is a feature that is used to hide the categories on a page. You can mark a page for deletion, but you can not remove everything from a page/category and demand an admin deletes it. You are not someone who makes big decisions like this around here, remember this. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:43, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Patapon Donchaka Patapon Donchaka is so awesome until now I still open the song I almost remember all the lyrics it made my brain CRAZY! Mightypatapon2002 (talk) 17:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply Rah himself said that those 'specific unit'- categories are useless. So yeah. TMaakkonen (talk) 07:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) DotA 2 I'm not very experienced at Dota 2, but I can play well. As long as the fight isn't against a pro. :) Dokknel's Fang 18:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'm self-debating what to spend my spare time on as of now. Dokknel's Fang 18:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Heading 2 Don't like competition for the title "People who need help"? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I've only played the Dota 2. I didn't think there actually was ''a Dota 1, lol. Dokknel's Fang 21:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Orlly? Cool. He posts on pretty much everybody's stuff, I guess. And BTW, the "Cool blah...blah...blah" thing was from me, but I forgot to hit the Signature button. >_< Look at me, a fool, in all my noob-ish-ness. Dokknel's Fang 01:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Why the "...Oh my..."? Dokknel's Fang 21:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Stuff, n' ya' know...stuff. *How do you have the 'aka''' in your name, after the first part? I'm such a disgraceful nubzor. >_< *I'm sorry I'm flooding your page with my noob disease. *I have a new blog I think you might like, putting it up soon. *I also figured out that you can edit your talk messages after screwing up and not putting a signature there. :D *Dokknel's Fang 21:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template for my sig This one 02:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC)